


Crossbreed

by smilesallthewayforever



Series: Seventeen Omegaverse (SATW4) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Werewolves and Werecats had been enemies since the dawn of time. Then Seungcheol met Jeonghan.





	Crossbreed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some guidelines on how this Omegaverse works  
> \- Alpha's: Have knots, cannot get pregnant, enter rut when an Omega is in heat  
> \- Beta's: Can get pregnant and impregnate others (Versatile lil shits), do not experience ruts or heats but can be affected by them  
> \- Omega's: Can get pregnant (esp during heat), experience heats  
> \- Werecats: Basically werewolves but with big cats like lions, leopards etc  
> \- Werewolves: I'll assume you know  
> \- Weremutts: Like werewolves except they're less intelligent and more ferocious, often without a pack and are breeds of other canines like dogs, hyenas etc  
> \- Pregnancy: Last around 6 months, Omega's don't experience another heat after giving birth for 6 months  
> \- Heat: Experienced by Omega's only, occur about once every 3 months, can (but less common) enter heat from an Alpha's rut  
> \- Claim marks: If claimed seal cannot be broken unless partner dies, cannot have sex with someone other than mate  
> \- Strays: The beasts who live amongst no man's land, often without a partner or pack

Seungcheol swallowed the moans spilling out of Jeonghan’s mouth, all senses in his mind were telling him that this was wrong, to stop what he was doing with the feline right now, but the Omega’s heat had turned Seungcheol’s reasoning against himself as all he could think of were to claim this omega and give them his pups. This was not supposed to happen and yet here he was, with his pack’s greatest enemy.

 

* * *

 

Werewolves and Werecats have been sworn enemies since as long as Seungcheol can remember. Whispers amongst his pack mates described their feline rivals as sinister and cruel, cats who had no concept of loyalty, and of course Seungcheol had believed what they said. He had never met a Werecat, nor did he have any intention of meeting one, the felines stayed on their side of the valley and the canines remained in their own.

Then, on the 26th day of the 5th moon cycle, everything changed for the two species.

Seungcheol was barely conscious as he made his usual rounds around the pack borders; only the faintest traces of morning were gracing the fields. Though only young at 17 sun cycles, the alpha had proven to be quite a powerful pack member worthy of protecting his pack and was therefor allowed to complete these rounds by himself. Seungcheol didn’t mind the quiet, with such a robust and large pack he rarely found time to himself, sometimes the wolves behaved like a bunch of pups (DK, Mingyu and Minghao, he was looking at you). He felt at peace feeling the soft glades pressed beneath his paws, occasionally drifting off the path, but always coming back to his senses enough to find his footing again.

His half-asleep state was probably the cause for maybe not one of the best decisions he had made, but when he caught a whiff of the intoxicatingly sweet scent he made no hesitation to track down the source. Through the thickets of the trees that surrounded the pack grounds, Seungcheol’s only thought was to get closer to the smell’s owner, which he found laying openly in no mans land. This fact seemed to snap the wolf out of his reverie when the undeniably foreign smell was placed smack bang in one of the most dangerous area of the forests, where members of different packs could clash without consequences, anyone and everyone was fair game to the lone creatures who stalked the lands. Yet, that was where he had found him. A lioness barely defending themselves from a rabid lone hyena weremutt. Normally this kind of match up would have the Hyena scampering off in fear as a werecat’s only possible matchup were the werewolves, but something was off. The cat appeared to be struggling with the hyena.

Seungcheol smelt it once again, and this time with clearer senses he recognised the powerful scent of an omega in heat coming obviously from the feline who was no doubt struggling to ward off the dog, _most likely after their body_ Seungcheol thought cynically. This scent though, Seungcheol had smelt an omega’s heat before, but _this_ , something was off, the scent maybe even more tempting than he had experienced before hand. Seungcheol’s wolf reacted before he could and was racing to break into the attacking hyena, loud growls surfacing instinctively. The Hyena let out a pathetic bark that paled in comparison to Seungcheol’s thundering howl. The hyena made quick work to snap at the Alpha’s feet, Seungcheol gripped the hyena’s neck and slung him across the field causing whimpers to escape from the other. Seungcheol could taste the hint of blood on his tongue but it wasn’t enough to cause severe damage, though his beastly form may make others consider otherwise. he was generally not the biggest fan of murder.

Seungcheol sent the animal a warning growl and was content to turn his back when the injured animal scampered off back into the bush. Then did he manage to turn his full attention to the omega, who had at some point during the tussle, shifted into his human form. The man was breathing heavily in obvious struggle to give attention to the wolf in front of him but this did not deter from the ethereal beauty of the man. His hair was luscious and taken care of, the beautiful golden locks perfectly framing his delicate face. Seungcheol stared into the doe like purple eyes in awe, the man was truly breathtaking and the pheromones practically spilling out of the omega only added insult to injury. Seungcheol doesn’t know when he himself had shed his wolf form but his senses were ironically only heightened like this. The Omega whined sinfully, “Alpha” he had choked out, causing Seungcheol’s guts to twist in agony and pleasure at the sound all the same. He picked the Omega’s delicate frame up and brought the werecat onto werewolf territory without a second thought, senses screaming at him to protect the sworn enemy and mind screaming otherwise. He didn’t know what was so special about this Omega, in normal circumstances he would’ve left the beasts to battle it out on their own, have tried to avoid troubling himself altogether, and yet here he was, breaking one of the foundational rules of his pack to help an unlucky feline. Either way he felt something strong pull him towards this Omega and he knew the other could feel the same sensation, as he made no move to protest the other’s help. However he barely crossed into the borders of the wolves’ pack before the strength of the heat became too heady, his hands shaking as he restrained himself from jumping the owner. His attempts to rest the Omega up against a tree in order to calm himself down fell flat when the man had gripped Seungcheol’s arms, unwilling to be separated, in all honesty Seungcheol felt like he would have done the same.

“W-what’s your name Alpha”

His voice strained to speak but Seungcheol was only further infatuated with the sound. “Seungcheol” He himself only just managed.

“Wolf?” it wasn’t so much question as it was a statement, a hard fact that instantly separated their worlds, his nod had only thickened his resolve, whatever he was doing right now should be stopped.

“Fuck, yeah and-you’re a cat I shouldn-“ The Omega’s lips had instantly sealed any further protest and as a result, his fate.

“Jeonghan” The other had gasped out, not that Seungcheol had enough focus to respond, only searching desperately for the lips that had captured his only moments earlier. Jeonghan did not protest as he pushed further into the Omega, mesmerised by the plushness of the feline’s lips, in fact Jeonghan only encouraged the moment.

Seungcheol swallowed the moans spilling out of Jeonghan’s mouth, all senses in his mind were telling him that this was wrong, to stop what he was doing with the feline right now, but the Omega’s heat had turned Seungcheol’s reasoning against himself as all he could think of were to claim this omega and give them his pups. This was not supposed to happen and yet here he was with his pack’s greatest enemy. He pushed the other to the ground as he began ravaging the feline’s neck and chest, tasting each and every inch of the sickeningly sweet body. Seungcheol was addicted to the taste in his mouth and sinful gasps coming from the victim of his desires. He made his way lower and revelled in the sight of the blonde’s slicked up hole and delicate pink cock, the sight bringing Seungcheol’s patience to the edge. He reached for his own throbbing member and wasted no time filling the Omega’s body to the brim, the heat allowing for the Omega's body to swallow the appendage so easily and wetly. Jeonghan’s moans of pleasure were enticing as he rode the Alpha’s dick, the relief incredible. Relentlessly, the alpha pushed in and out, creating a steady yet desperate motion, which had the Omega crying out with each thrust. With Jeonghan pinned down, Seungcheol wasted no opportunity to mouth at the Omega’s neck where the pheromones were strongest, he drank in the smell hungrily before returning his mouth to Jeonghan’s own where the two’s tongues battled to taste each other. Seungcheol could feel the beginnings of a knot forming at his base and could only assume the growing sounds from Jeonghan concluded a hunger for the member. The swollen appendage eventually caught on Jeonghan’s rim making Seungcheol unable to pull out, Jeonghan’s feeble attempts to ride the knot further eventually brought Seungcheol to the edge as he came abruptly inside the other, Jeonghan whined at the feeling of being filled to the brim with the Alpha’s seed. In the heat of the moment Seungcheol’s instincts had taken over, Jeonghan’s pleads to _claim_ him, _bite_ him, had him find his last strings of self-control being broken as he dove to bite at the juncture of Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder. The action released a wave of pheromones from the two, drowning them in pleasure and washing over Jeonghan to the edge of coming. Jeonghan's scent mixing with Seungcheol's own allowed for a possessive growl from the Alpha as he licked over the wound.

The two breathed heavily with exertion, instinctively Seungcheol leaned over Jeonghan’s body as a means of protection, wary of shifting the knot and bringing his Omega pain. What felt like hours but more realistically would have been barely one went by, slowly sobering the two up and the reality of the situation slowly began dawning on the newly mated pair. Seungcheol shot up with realisation as he stared at the figure below him who whimpered in pain at the movement, pulling at Seungcheol’s protective nature as he hushed the other, kissing the stray tear that escaped. “Shit what did we just do?” He finally relented. Only a beat of silence had followed the remark, yielding a sigh from Seungcheol. And then, there was the unmistakable sound of sobbing. Seungcheol looked at the figure of the blonde attempting to curl in on himself as his body shook with tears, the man choking on his words “I-I’m sorry, this i-is all my fault.”

Seungcheol looked on in sympathy, they both understood that what they had just done would be permanent. If he was any other alpha he probably could have left Jeonghan alone to fend for himself, Jeonghan had yet to claim mark him as well meaning Seungcheol was practically a free man. Seungcheol too however, was not any other alpa and would never be able to do that to another person, to abandon someone who needed him was a thought he would never be able to process.

Seungcheol nosed at the bite mark, which at the very least calmed Jeonghan down a little; hushing him gently the two stayed in silence, at one point Jeonghan had wrapped his arms around Seungcheol and buried his silent cries into the other’s chest. They stayed locked together tightly until the knot had gone down and probably for a while after as well.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t realise when they had fallen asleep but by the time he had awoken dusk was high on its way. The reason for his sudden awakening had been the unnecessary exclamation of “Holy shit!” by the pack’s most recently presented Alpha and Seungcheol’s cousin, Vernon. “Bro you’re so dead, wait till I find Aunty Kahi!” he continued, Seungcheol only groaned in response. He’s lucky however that his cousin had found him and not one of the pack alphas or the reaction would not have been so comical. Jeonghan shifted at the lack of body heat Seungcheol had been providing earlier and immediately Seungcheol’s attention was back to the feline.

“Hand me you’re furs.” He commanded the younger. “Dude what the fuck no way”, Seungcheol gave the younger Alpha a look, said younger Alpha grumbled miserably in response as he handed over the garment leaving him with only his pants to fight off the afternoon Spring chill. Seungcheol almost felt bad for the kid, if he weren’t more worried for Jeonghan’s vulnerable state. Not only was he lightly injured from what he can only assume were from the previous hyena escapade but his heat had died down abruptly at some point whilst they slept, which wouldn’t make sense considering the pungent aroma he had smelt earlier signified a recently struck heat. He laid the fur coat over the Omega’s body and turned back to the younger giving him questioning glances, readying for the stream of questions.

“Who is he?” Seungcheol groaned, “Please, can we talk about it later Vern-“ “Did you mate him? Why does he smell like you? Are you gonna get your ass handed to you? Can I wa-“ Seungcheol’s growls cut him off and allowing a thick layer of silence to develop between the two. This was something he had to discuss with the pack leaders, what he needed right now most of all was time to process everything and collect himself enough to explain whatever bullshit had gone down. Time was taken from him however, when Vernon’s snarls replaced that silence, sniffing the air thoroughly. “He’s a _feline_ Seungcheol. A _stray._ ” The words were spat with such venom that Seungcheol had a hard time believing the boy was a mere 14 years of age. “Look Vernon you don’t understand,” Seungcheol tried, “What don’t I understand Seungcheol? That you’re betraying our species? Letting in strays?” “Vernon-” The boy ran off before Seungcheol could continue, breaking into his wolf form. He trusted Vernon above all else in this pack, the two grew up together, so he begged to the God’s that Vernon wouldn’t betray that trust right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys thanks for the kudos even without a chapter (sorry bout that) - I'm still very much an inexperienced writer, even more so for smut, literally my first time trying to write it dw I realise it's not that great, so as a result I would very much appreciate criticism, be as brutal as you like lol. Bad time to start a fic bc I've got my final year exams in like 2 weeks but I guess you could call this a stress reliever? I probably won't post any more until it's over and done with around November and also my credits won't be this long but thanks to ya'll who read all this xxx


End file.
